Chun Ii's struggle through the web chapter 1
by Vrafter
Summary: Chapter 1 of Chun li's fight with Juri Han


Chun li... come find me... AHAHAHAHAHAH!!"

Ahhh! *Chun li sits up in her queen size bed, drenched in sweat from another sudden nightmare. For quite awhile now, she has been constantly trying to find and catch Juri Han, a dangerous S.I.N criminal and with each failure, she grows more and more aggravated but at the same time scared.*

Damnit! I just can't get her out of my head no matter what I do..I have to stop her!

Chun li takes the cover off of her and stand up out of the bed. She looks at the time to see that it's 3:00 Am in the morning and figured she might as well take a shower to get her morning started. As she approaches her drawer for her underwear and towel, she gets a phone call on her cell phone. She suddenly jumps back in the bed, completely in shock from the sudden noise. Her mind being constantly on that monster named juri has her completely shook up. After she regained her composure, she picked up the phone, cleared her throat and spoke clearly*

"Hello this is chun li, interpool agent." *she said.

"Chun li!" *the other voice on the line said frantically. She instantly recognized the voice. It was from one of the employees of the interpool emergency line. She knew something was going on* We got an emergency in downtown Hong Kong. It is located at a warehouse far to the North. It's juri... she's back again!

As soon as chun li heard that name, her hearted started pounding and she covered her mouth with her free hand. It feels like an unbelievable amount of fear just came on top of her. She became speechless for a split second

"Chun li? Are you there? Please respond!" *the voice on the other line panicked*

"Yes I'm here. Send me the coordinates right away" *she starts to rapidly look through her drawer to look for her usual blue qipao * I'll be ready for extraction in 10 minutes"

"Roger that and Chun li...be careful. We can't lose you." *the voice on the other end said softly*

As chun li listened to person on the other end, she couldn't shake the sadistic and bloodcurdling laughing she felt the displeasure hearing last time she encountered juri Han. She clenched his fist and said with confidence*

This ends tonight! *she hangs up the phone and proceeds to put on her gear*

Ten minutes quickly passed in a blink of an eye and chun li finds herself outside her apartment , looking around to see if there's anyone nearby. She doesn't want to seem suspicious and she definitely doesn't want to start an uproar. She turns her attention to down the street where a set of headlights starts to beam brightly, getting closer and closer until a armored jeep creeps up to where she is standing. She gets into the passenger seat and buckles in. The drives passes her a wireless earbud as it is common for interpool agents to wear them for communicating.

"Chun li? Are you there?" *her commander was on the other end, trying to establish a link*

"Yes commander I am here. What is the situation at the warehouse? Why is juri there?"

She asked while she looked down at the radar inside the vehicle. The coordinates that was given by the employee she was on the phone with earlier was mapped and she is ok the way to that exact location

I don't know. All I remember is getting a sudden emergency alert at HQ and when our cameras was transferred to the location of the alert, all I saw was dead bodies, blood and juri...with that evil grin. It's something in that warehouse she wants and she willing to kill every soul to get it *said the commander in a uneasy tone*

Damnit juri will your bloodthirsty nature ever end? .. *chun li responded with an angry tone. She has a feeling that she in for a huge fight and she won't come out it unharmed*

When she arrived at the exact location and step out of the vehicle, she say exactly what her commander was talking about. Dead bodies and puddles of blood everywhere. Chun li looks in disgusted and shakes her head.

"This is a nightmare... this can't be real right?" *chun li said inside her head*

Than a horror movie like screams came from the inside the warehouse. She also noticed a trail of blood leading to the inside of the warehouse. Chun li reaches inside the armored jeep that was still running behind her, picked up a pistol, closes the door and loaded it up

"Juri... Your ass is mine. Justice will be served even if I have to give up my life!"

Chun li's body language changed from nervous to confidence. She takes a deep breath and makes a run towards the warehouse to find Juri

To be continued...


End file.
